


Nightmare

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crying, Luke Alvez - Freeform, Luke being there for the reader, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Nightmares, Other, Reader Insert, hotel room, luke alvez/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: The reader turns to Luke  because of a nightmare they had after finding the fourth body of their victim on their case and they don't want to be alone.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope everyone likes it. Also, this me experimenting with second person point of view. And this is a little something I wrote after I came up with this idea and I'm sorry this is a short one.
> 
> WARNING: Mentioning of a dead body and blood and someone being stabbed and having nightmares.

Getting out of bed you slipped on your favorite plaid slippers before grabbing the key to your hotel room you locked your door before leaving to go to Luke's room and slipped the key into your pocket of your PJs. Walking down the hallway you stopped in front of a door three doors down from yours. Balling up your fist you knocked on the door almost three times but stopped when you heard the locks click and the door opening.

"It's 3 am, what do you want?"Luke questioned groggy and annoyed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up at three o'clock in the morning but I couldn't sleep." You exclaimed almost on the verge of crying.

The annoyed demeanor on his face dropped as he saw tears building up in your eyes. Pulling you into his hotel room he closed the door and locked it. "Y/N, is everything okay?" Luke asked worriedly.

You shook your head. It is four days since you were the one to find the body of the fourth victim. Who was only six years old. Her body that was covered in blood due to the multiple stab wounds that covered her abdomen. "No, I've been having nightmares and I can't sleep. Can I please stay with you tonight?" You inquired hoping he would say yes because you didn't want to be alone right now.

"Of course," Luke answered leading you to the bed before getting into it with him. Snuggling your head into his chest you watch whatever was on TV with Luke. Almost an hour later you fell asleep into a peaceful slumber. Luke pulling the blanket up so you were covered with warmth as you slept. He smiled tiredly at your sleeping figure before falling back asleep himself.


End file.
